Daken
Power keeps you from getting hurt. Power gives you peace of mind, knowing you're safe from the world. Power gives you space to breathe. Storia Nascita e infanzia *'1958': figlio di Logan e Itsu, Daken non ha propriamente una nascita normale: a seguito dell'assassinio della madre da parte del Soldato d'Inverno, il feto viene messo in salvo da Romulus. Il misterioso misterico individuo prende il piccolo per allevarlo come possibile suo erede / da usare contro Logan nel suo percorso per farlo diventare suo erede. Lo stronzo si tiene aperte tutte le possibilità. *Il cosino sopravvive grazie al fattore rigenerante, che fortunatamente si è attivato immediatamente con il trauma della morte della madre. Romulus lo tiene con sé finché non è sicuro che possa sopravvivere, e lo affida ad Akihira e Natsumi, coppia di giapponesi passanti senza figli. I due adottano il bambino, visto che non erano riusciti ad averne uno loro, e gli danno il nome Akihiro. *Akihiro non passa un'infanzia felice: di carattere taciturno e schivo, viene preso di mira dagli altri ragazzini, che lo bulleggiano e lo apostrofano con il soprannome Daken ''("bastardo"), visto che gli occhioni azzurri sono un chiaro segno del suo essere un sangue misto. Akihiro incassa e sta zitto. *'1969': Nastumi, durante la tanto agognata gravidanza, confida al marito come non si sia mai affezionata al figlio adottivo, e di quanto sia invece felice dell'arrivo di quel nuovo bambino. Non si rende conto che Akihiro stava ascoltando. *'1970': i poteri mutanti di Akihiro diventano manifesti quando il bambino si rende conto di avere degli artigli, e conseguentemente di non essere così senza speranza come tutti gli hanno sempre voluto far credere. Per vendicarsi, uccide prima Junichiro nella sua culla, e poi Natsumi quando si accorge della tragedia. Akihira decide di fare seppuku, non trovando la forza di uccidere il figlio che ha allevato. Trova particolarmente rilassante poter agire spietatamente, e come gli pare, per una volta nella vita. *Viene raccattato da '''Romulus': ora che i poteri mutanti sono diventati manifesti, come pure l'attitudine spietata, lo stronzo decide di occuparsi del bambino più da vicino. Tra le altre cose, il ragazzo decide che gli piace di più il nome Daken. Addestramento *'1971': Romulus manda Daken in Canada, al campo di Silar Burr, dove già aveva fatto addestrare Logan a suo tempo. Daken diventa più cazzuto, impara a combattere e fare cose brutte. E' uno studente molto bravo, anche se un po' indisciplinato. Ma in qualche modo sembra sempre riuscire a cavarsela. *'1975': Daken uccide Burr e gli altri studenti del campo. Attende qualche giorno l'arrivo di Romulus che, impressionato dallo spirito d'iniziativa del ragazzo, decide di prenderlo con sé, e di allevarlo personalmente. *'1975-2021': Vuoto cosmico di quello che è successo. La Marvel non ha approfondito. Io ci penserò. In generale, ha fatto cose, ha ammazzato gente. Si è tenuto molto in disparte, agendo nell'ombra per l'ombra. Io sono tuo padre *'2021': Daken viene a sapere che Wolverine è il suo vero padre. E gli viene detto che stato proprio lui ad uccidere sua madre. Quindi lo va a cercare per ucciderlo, cercando anche di fargli il più male possibile. Quello che succede [''Wolverine Origins, chissà se davvero lo riassumerò mai''] è che Daken si rende conto di avere preso una cantonata, ma converte la cosa in odio per il suo vero padre. Perché sì. Daddy issues. Marvel. sapete come funzionano queste cose. *'2022': Dark Reign: Daken viene reclutato da Osborn per la sua nuova squadra di Vendicatori, affettuosamente soprannominata Dark Avengers da quelli vecchi. Daken collabora con molto spirito. Rimbalza le avanches di Karla; si diverte a tormentare Lester "Bullseye"; cerca di non farsi scianfare da Ares. E cosa più importante, lavora sottilmente per mandare ai matti Norman. *'Fantastici Quattro': parallelamente alla sua mansione come Avenger, Daken prende contatti con Reed Richards, scambiando informazioni che gli parerebbero il culo nel caso di una (molto probabile) caduta del regime Osborn. In una di queste occasioni incontra e conosce Johnny Storm. Torna spesso al Baxter Building. Ci rimane molto male quando Johnny poi morirà. *Contribuisce alla fine del Dark Reign, facendo ammattire metà squadra e aiutando il Green Goblin a riemergere dalle profondità della psiche di Norman Osborn. A farlo si è pure divertito un casino. Con lo scioglimento dei Dark Avengers, si finge morto e torna a farsi a cazzi suoi e a girare per il mondo. Cose poi (WIP) *Winter Soldier: da qualche parte lo andrà a cercare per quella piccola questione dell'assassinio della amdre. *'2040': Andrà a cercare Laura, per conoscerla. *Los Angeles, Runaways, Pride. (?) *''Non so se verrà ucciso da Logan durante una missione dell'X-Force. Devo ancora leggere. Nel caso che no, aggiornerò questa parte.'' Poteri e abilità Daken è un mutante. Secondo alcune teorie non accreditate, potrebbe essere uno dei discendenti dei Lupini (Lupus Sapiens), esseri umani evolutisi dai canidi invece che dai primati. Non si sa se la cosa è vera o no, sta di fatto che nei sedicenti appartenenti a questo gruppo si possono riscontrare caratteristiche simili (feralità, longevità, artigli, empatia animale, pelosità). O più semplicemente sono tutti in qualche modo discendenti da Romulus e Remus, due tra i mutanti più antichi di cui si abbia conoscenza. Romulus in particolare, tiene con cura traccia delle linee famigliari più interessanti. Poteri *'Fattore rigenerante': la mutazione primaria di Daken consiste nell'avere il corpo che guarisce più velocemente della media, rigenerando ferite e ricostitendo tessuti distrutti in un tempo che varia dai pochi secondi (tagli, abrasioni) a qualche minuto (rigenerazione di organi o tessuti). Dalla mutazione primaria derivano **'Invecchiamento rallentato': la rigenerazione cellulare di Daken è tanto rapida da permettergli di rimanere in salute e vitale ben più a lungo della media. Sebbene abbia più di una sessantina di anni, dimostra l'età di un uomo sui venticinque anni circa. **'Immunità ai veleni': il sistema immunitario di Daken gli permette di smaltire sostanze chimiche esterne al suo organismo in pochi minuti. Come conseguenza è estremamente difficile avvelenarlo, e anche per lui stesso sbronzarsi. **'Immunità alle malattie': non c'è stata ancora malattia esistente che abbia mai messo in difficoltà il suo sistema immunitario. **'Resistenza ambientale': è in grado si sopravvivere anche con le condizioni climatiche più sfavorevoli. *'Sensi sovrumani:' i suoi cinque sensi sono estremamente sviluppati, tanto da consentirgli di vedere e sentire perfettamente anche a grandi distanze, o in condizioni sfavorevoli come ad esempio il buio. Particolarmente sviluppato è anche l'olfatto, che usa per riconoscere e tracciare le persone. *'Forza sovrumana:' il fattore rigenerante permette a Daken di spingere i muscoli oltre i limiti fisici senza danni permanente. *'Resistenza Sovrumana': l'acido lattico viene smaltito dal corpo di Daken molto rapidamente. Può lavorare al massimo della sua capacità per molti giorni. *'Agilità e riflessi sovrumani': le sue innate capacità fisiche lo rendono estremamente agile e capace di reagire prontamente agli stimoli di pericolo esterni. *'Empatia': Daken ha la capacità di percepire e influenzare gli stati emotivi, degli animali come anche degli esseri umani. *'Artigli ossei': lo scheletro di Daken è composto da 212 ossa. Rispetto ad un essere umano normale, possiede in più sei artigli ossei retrattili, tre per mano. Daken può estrarli a piacimento, in numero e lunghezza. Normalmente riposano negli avambracci e fuoriescono due dalle nocche e uno dal polso. Misurano circa 30 cm, e mentre estrae o riassorbe quelli delle nocche Daken deve tenere il polso dritto, per permettere loro di passare dal braccio alla mano e viceversa. **'Artigli Muramasa': per un breve periodo Daken ha avuto gli artigli del polso ricoperti dall'acciaio di cui era formata la spada Muramasa forgiata per Logan (unica vera arma che può ucciderlo definitivamente). *'Resistenza psichica': il fattore rigenerante aumenta la protezione psichica normale di Daken. Inoltre Romulus ha impiantato una serie di trappole contro invasioni telepatiche. *'Controllo feromonico': Daken ha la capacità di controllare i propri feromoni. Grazie a questo controllo è in grado di: **Sopprimere il proprio odore, per non poter essere rintracciato. **Manipolare gli altri, inducendo sensazioni di paura, tranquillità, eccitamente sessuale, a sua discrezione. Abilità *'Tattico' e stratega *'Cacciatore' *'Arti marziali' *'Manipolatore' *'Multilingue': parla fluentemente Inglese, Giapponese, e Tedesco. E forse anche altra roba. Debolezze *'Artigli': quando sono estratti, gli artigli continuano a perforare la pelle e i muscoli delle mani, che cerca di rigenerarsi. Il dolore è sempre molto intenso. *'Sensi acuti': odori o suoni troppo forti rischiano di stordirlo. *'Carbonadio': questa sostanza è l'adamantio dei poveri. E' estremamente tossico, e la sua ingestione è stata verificata essere una delle cose che il fattore rigenerante più difficilmente riesce ad eliminare, lasciando Daken vulnerabile ad altre ferite. *'Logan': daddy issues. *'Johnny': lo imbizzarrisce. Attrezzatura Armi *'Artigli': principalmente utilizza gli artigli. Essendo di osso, ci fa un po' più di attenzione rispetto Logan, che rischiano di spezzarsi con scontri eccessivi. *'Electric Glove Claw': fatti da Reed, per un breve periodo ha utilizzato artigli finti, per non farsi riconoscere (?) *'Spada Muramasa': è riuscito a metterci su le mani e prima di farsela infondere negli artigli se la portava in giro come a katana. *'Altro': cose varie. Armi da fuoco. Equipaggiamento *Divisa realizzata su commissione da uno stilista di Milano *CREPA* *Tessera dei F4. *per far rosicare papà* Alias WIP Altro Animale Spirito L'animale spirito di Daken è la iena. Reference Ricerca in corso Altri Universi *In Earth-10812: è Tabiken "Tabitha" Logan, figlia di Laurie, cresciuta a Londra insieme alle figlie della premiata ditta Raven-Moriarty. *In Earth-12108: è Dakos, metà svizzero metà greco, e Black Saint dell'Idra *In Earth-88108: è uno dei tanti figli della House of H. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 3'''. *Team '''Botte. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è un Topini con qualche componente di Salsiccia. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Infame. *A Hogwarts sarebbe un Serpeverde. *A Westeros sarebbe un Bolton. *In Avatar sarebbe un airbender. *I capelli gli crescono così. *Il '''tatuaggio '''gli è stato fatto in Giappone, da un monaco. Non scompare (come dovrebbe visto il fattore rigenerante), perché imbevuto di qualcosa di mistico. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 3 Velocità 2 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 6 Categoria:Personaggi